


Dreaming of Only You

by skeli39



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeli39/pseuds/skeli39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is dreaming of this girl that looks vaguely familiar but he doesn't remember meeting her before. She is literally the girl of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindBandit44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/gifts).



                Zuko jerked up in his sleep.  Sweating from all the tossing and turning. Who was this person that kept invading his dreams?  Why did he see them in his dreams for the past week?  He wasn’t sure but they seemed slightly familiar.  Her blue eyes always sparkled in the moonlight, and her skin was so smooth and darkly tanned that Zuko just wanted to reach out and touch her.  But every time he tried to, the dream would start to fade.  He never wanted her to fade away.  So he would watch her smile and let her hair down as she ran around in the water.  She would just close her eyes and twirl in the shallow water just feeling the tides hit her ankles.  He could see the rush she would get from just the water.  But he was getting a rush from just looking at how gorgeous she was. 

                “Come on!  Join me!”  She would say.  Zuko felt like he would do anything just to be with her.  So as she had asked, he walked into the water and stood next to her.  Almost brushing against her arm but wouldn’t dare to touch.  Scared she would fade away like all the other times. 

                “Beautiful, isn’t it?”  She says as she looks at the horizon.  Zuko turns towards her.

                “Yeah, you are.”  He was so shocked he was able to say that.  He felt so confident in his dreams, like he could say anything and not mess any of it up.  As he gazed into her eyes, he could see that same sparkle in her eyes that always shined.  He wanted to touch her soft looking skin, touch her dark brown hair.  But, he didn’t want the dream to end.  She blushed from his kind words, making Zuko smile just slightly. 

                “Please, kiss me.”  She says. 

                “I can’t.”  He felt so upset saying those words.  He wanted to kiss her so badly.  But he knew with that single touch, she would disappear.  But he needed to feel her touch, he needed to feel her silky skin, he just needed her.  These feelings made no sense, this was only a dream, a dream of a girl he never actually met before but looked familiar all the same. 

                “If you won’t kiss me, then I’ll do it.”  She said smiling, leaning towards him.

                “No, you can’t!  I don’t want you to disappear yet!  You’ll fade away and I won’t see you ever again.”  Zuko felt distraught.  He wanted to kiss her but he never wanted this dream to end.  That’s when he felt a hand grasp onto his arm.  Shocked, he turned around to see the girl holding onto his arm.  She grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was slow at first, but got more frantic as they deepened the kiss with teeth and tongue.  As they pulled apart for air, Zuko looked at the gorgeous girl in front of him and smiled so big.

                “I don’t even know your name.”  He said still smiling.

                “My name is….”  She started to fade as she was saying her name.

                “No!  No!  Please!  No!”  He started screaming and looking around him, hoping she would reappear in front of him.  That’s when he woke up to the Fire Nation ship being hit by something. 

                Zuko was already upset, and he didn’t want to deal with any of the Fire Nation Generals.  He was just trying to find the Avatar and restore his honor, be back home.  Of course he wanted to be with the girl in his dreams.  But that’s all she was to him.  A girl in his dreams.  There was no way she existed. 

                As he made it to the deck of the ship, he saw the Air Bison that belonged to the Avatar in the air.  This was his chance.  He needed to capture the Avatar now.  He didn’t know when his next opportunity will be.

                “Prince Zuko, what are your orders, sir?”

                “Get the Avatar at all costs! No one sleeps, until he is on this ship in the cell!” His mind was still wandering as he saw all the soldiers frantically running around trying to figure out what to do to get the Avatar.  His mind kept going back to the kiss that the girl had stolen from him.  He reached towards his lips and sighed.  As he turned around to look where the Air Bison had gone, the Bison had swooped down close to the ship but not hitting it. That’s when he saw the Avatar, a boy around his age, and a girl drop down onto the ship. 

                Zuko had only taken a quick glance before he started to shoot fire towards them.  He got closer towards them as they defended every one of his shots. That’s when he saw HER.  The girl from his dreams, standing in front of her.  But she wasn’t happy, she was pissed off.  He let his guard down and that’s when the Avatar had taken his chance and hit Zuko with a whip of air, causing him to stumble and fall on his back.  His arms got cold as he noticed his hands got frozen into place with water.  He was about to melt the ice until he saw that girl over him, straddling him, angrily looking at him.

                “What are you doing?  You keep invading my dreams, and making me want you!  You are doing something, and it needs to stop!” This mystery girl was with the Avatar and she thought he was invading her dreams?

                “What?!  I’m invading your dreams?  You are invading MY dreams! You are making me want you, not the other way around.”  Zuko melted the ice of his hands and pushed her off of him. 

                “Katara, why are we even doing this?  He is the enemy.  You know he wants to get you off your guard!”  The boy his age said.

                “I need to know, why he is doing this to me.  I want to hear it from him!”  She yelled, still looking at Zuko. 

                “I’m not doing anything to you!  You are a peasant to me!”  The words stung as he said them.  He wanted her even more now, knowing that this girl existed.  But she was so mad at him, and assuming that he was doing something to her.  He was so confused, all he wanted was to kiss her still.  Even with her yelling at him. 

                “I shouldn’t even waste my time on you.  You are just doing this to get Aang.  You are using my feelings to grab the Avatar and leave.  You don’t want me at all.”  Her eyes were watery and about to burst into tears.  He didn’t want to see her so sad.  Zuko got closer to her and saw the two boys behind her get ready into fighting stance.

                “Please, don’t cry.  I have been having the same dreams as you.”  Zuko was saying this into a whisper so only she heard him.

                “Why?  Why are you doing this to me?  What did I ever do to you?”  Katara had shed one single tear.  And Zuko couldn’t help but to wipe the tear with his thumb.

                “I promise, I didn’t do any of this to you.  I don’t want you to cry.  Everything in those dreams, is true.  I don’t want you to fade away.  I don’t want you to disappear away from my life.  You are too gorgeous to leave.”  Zuko looked into her eyes and smiled the same smile he had in their dreams. 

                “Kiss me, please.”  Katara said, just like she said in their last dream.

                Zuko wiped yet another tear from Katara’s face and leaned in, just barely touching their lips together.  They could feel the breath of one another on their lips, until both could not take it anymore and mashed their lips together.  This kiss was much more real than the one in the dream.  They were really in each other’s arms, Zuko holding Katara’s face with one hand and the other on her hip.  Katara moved her arms so they were around his neck, making the kiss deeper. 

                They finally pulled apart gasping for air, looking in each other’s eyes.  Then reality hit them again. 

                “Katara, what are we going to do?”  Zuko asked.

                “I don’t know, but I don’t ever want to leave your arms.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel mean, how I ended this.... I'm sorry xD 
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think :)


End file.
